Durmiendo Dulcemente, Sorpresas Especiales (Sleeping Sweetly)
by Sekmeth Dei
Summary: Bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero Bilbo Bolsón es lindo... cada enano lo sabe. Pero los afectos de Thorin se ponen a prueba cuando recibe una sorpresa muy especial del Bello Durmiente. Disfruten!


**Durmiendo Dulcemente, Sorpresas Especiales**

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****Sleeping Sweetly, Special Surprises****"** de **LumosMaximan ****(**** u/4009274/LumosMaximan)**

**The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**Parejas:** Thorin/Bilbo

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:**

** s/8890078/1/Sleeping-Sweetly-Special-Surprises**

**Resumen:**

Bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero Bilbo Bolsón es lindo... cada enano lo sabe. Pero los afectos de Thorin se ponen a prueba cuando recibe una sorpresa muy especial del Bello Durmiente. Disfruten!

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Durmiendo Dulcemente, Sorpresas Especiales**

Sabían que era descortés y sabían que probablemente se sentirían incómodos de nuevo, en torno a él, pero simplemente no podían evitarlo. Sólo tenían que mirarlo. Por suerte Gandalf no estaba presente de lo contrario les habría dado el serio discurso de "¿No tienen modales los enanos?" haciendo todo lo posible para escaparse de la situación. Y lo que era aún más afortunado es que Thorin no estaba presente, aunque ahora que lo pensaban… sería muy raro tener que explicar el porqué 12 enanos estaban mirando a su pequeño ladrón. Pero en serio, ¡No podían evitarlo!

¡Bilbo era demasiado lindo!

Mientras yacía allí dormido en una elevada plataforma de piedra que había tratado de convertir en una cama improvisada, la manta cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta los pies, acostado de lado con su mano colocada cuidadosamente debajo de su cabeza, mientras dormía respirando tranquilamente como ratoncito. Su pequeño, se acurrucó y no podían dejar de mirarlo como a un gatito dormido delante de una chimenea para una tranquila siesta.

Fili y Kili fueron los primeros en darse cuenta y estaban asombrados de cómo el hobbit que constantemente extrañaba su casa, se veía tan tranquilo y contento ahí en una sucia y áspera cueva. Sonrieron dulcemente ante su lindura. El segundo fue Ori, que estaba confundido por lo que los hermanos estaban mirando, sus ojos siguieron sus miradas y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Parecía que la mayoría de los demás fueron atraídos por su forma de dormir, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no hacer ruido y despertarlo. Era agradable ver a Bilbo tan tranquilo, tan pacífico. Había estado tan cansado y tan estresado durante el viaje a Erebor, que necesitaba este descanso, y además, ¡son enanos, ellos no tenían el corazón para despertarlo!

Pero su presencia pronto fue descubierta por la llegada del mago, quien tosió fuertemente, causando que los demás saltaran por sorpresa. Él simplemente se quedó observando con su interrogante mirada, mientras ellos se veían muy avergonzados. Pero a medida que la mirada del mago cayó sobre el dormido Bilbo, dibujó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se rió en voz baja antes de asentir a los 12 enanos e irse.

No sabían cuánto tiempo permanecieron admirando a la dulce criatura, pero pronto se vieron interrumpidos por Thorin "´¿Qué están…" empezó a gritar antes de que Kili lo callará con fuerza, ya que él y su hermano lo miraran de mala manera. Thorin se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de tomar represalias hasta Balin señaló la razón. Cuando Thorin miró al hobbit, su corazón se detuvo. Nunca había visto a Bilbo de una manera tan dulce. La cosa más extraña ocurrió unos segundos después, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y suspiró alegremente; la mayoría de los enanos le dieron una sonrisa de suficiencia al momento de ser descubierto. Detectando la atracción de su líder hacia la pequeña criatura.

Aún sintiéndose avergonzado se volvió a sus compañeros, quienes se limitaron a sonreír. Tosió con torpeza, ya que el rubor se apoderaba de su rostro, lo que le causó un color rojo brillante en toda la cara. Frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello les dijo "Vayan a reunir los suministros y a preparar los ponis, vamos a partir pronto..." ordenó en un susurro. Los demás se miraron entre sí, Thorin no era tan intimidante cuando se encontraba sonrojado "¿Y bien? ¡Que esperan!" instó el líder a medida que los demás se alejaban.

Thorin regresó su mirada hacia el hobbit, antes de comprobar que todo el mundo se había ido de verdad. Él tenía sentimientos por Bilbo, pero simplemente no tenía el coraje de expresárselos; puede tener la capacidad y el coraje de matar a numerosos orcos y trolls, incluso wargos, pero cuando se trata de emociones... No, no tenía esperanzas. Pero esto era diferente... Se deslizó en silencio hacia el dormido Bilbo, cautelosamente apartó el pelo de sus ojos y pasó los dedos por la suave y pálida mejilla. Lleno de tentación y dulzura, Thorin cuidadosamente se inclinó y le dio un delicado y cariñoso beso en la mejilla a Bilbo, seguido de otro en la frente "Duerme mi hobbit..." sonrió antes de alejarse. Se sorprendió al ver que Gandalf estaba sonriendo hacia él con su sonrisa de "Yo lo sé todo" Aún lleno de vergüenza por el evento anterior, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas se profundizó más. Miró hacia él antes de alejarse apresuradamente del mago.

Sin saberlo, detrás de él, los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron y en su mirada soñolienta vio al rey enano alejarse. Miró hacía los ojos de Gandalf, compartiendo una sonrisa familiar antes de que el mago se retirara. Así que él tenía razón. Él no se había imaginado los labios de Thorin y una sonrisa apareció mientras se sentaba y estiraba como un gato para espantar el sueño de su cuerpo.

Apresuradamente Bilbo empacó su saco de dormir antes de salir hacia la brillante luz y dejar que sus ojos se acostumbraran al brillo. Recibió muy dulces (pero definitivamente confusas) miradas de los demás enanos, miró a Bofur por una pequeña pista. El enano sonrió antes de simplemente decirle "Dormilón" Bilbo se limitó a sonreír, respirar profundamente mientras se acercaba a Thorin, quien estaba colocando una bolsa sobre su poni, pero parecía que irradiaba frustración "Thorin..." Bilbo le llamó y corrió a su lado. El rey bajó la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de regresar a su tarea.

"Me alegra verte despierto"

"Sí, pero…"

"Ayuda a los demás a empacar" Thorin repentinamente lo interrumpió.

"Sí, lo haré, pero Thorin…"

"No podemos perder tiempo, necesitamos acercarnos a Erebor y no confío el estar aquí cuando tenemos una manada de orcos siguiéndonos"

"Y entiendo pero Thorin…"

"Escucha Bilbo no podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que…" Thorin fue cortado de repente por los labios de Bilbo que estaban plantados firmemente sobre los de él, besándolo con todo el amor que podía reunir una pequeña criatura como él. En un principio asustado, pero con el tiempo comenzó a devolver el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la diminuta cintura de Bilbo, mientras el hobbit se abrazaba de sus hombros. Se besaban apasionadamente sin tener conocimiento de la audiencia que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Sólo lo hicieron hasta que Kili decidió felicitarlos con un silbido y rápidamente se separaron.

Thorin se quedó mirando a los enanos que le dirigían unas petulantes sonrisas y un "Te lo dije" en la mirada, él también vio cuando Kili le entregó una bolsa con dinero a Fili. Sintió la mano de Bilbo deslizarse por sus brazos, vio que el hobbit no estaba avergonzado, sino al contrario, estaba radiante y con una sonrisa maravillosa. El corazón de Thorin se aceleró más "Yo…yo...bueno yo...yo de…debería..." Thorin luchaba para encontrar su voz, pero simplemente la sonrisa de Bilbo crecía a medida que se inclinaba hacia delante para colocar otro rápido beso en sus labios de forma cariñosa.

Bilbo se alejó de Thorin, recogiendo su bolsa y dirigiéndose hacia Myrtle. Thorin todavía estaba congelado en su lugar mientras observaba hacia el hobbit y su poni. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente. Sintió una mano palmear su hombro, despertándolo de su aturdimiento "Te sugiero que vayas a hacer algo... ¡ahora!" Bofur sonrió, señalándole con la cabeza en dirección a Bilbo. Thorin se quedó boquiabierto cuando miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Bofur y Bilbo. Sonrió a su amigo, que parecía haber aceptado esa relación. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a Bilbo, la mano de Bofur le apretó el hombro deteniéndolo por unos momentos "Oh Thorin..." sonrió mientras el rey lo volteaba a ver "Si lo lastimas…yo personalmente te daré de comer a Samug... ¿entendido?" declaró feliz, con una radiante sonrisa aún en su rostro. Thorin se dio cuenta, por el firme agarre en su hombro, que Bofur hablaba en serio. Asintiendo, Bofur rió entre dientes antes de liberar al rey y marcharse a recoger más suministros.

Iba a ser duro tener una relación romántica con el hobbit... teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de amenazas que había recibido. Rey o rey no, si lastimaba a Bilbo de cualquier manera, consciente o inconscientemente, directa o indirectamente, bueno... él tendría a 12 enanos muy enojados y a un poderoso mago con cuales negociar y rendirle cuentas.


End file.
